


little steps

by momokos



Series: white cherry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokos/pseuds/momokos
Summary: While he had gotten used (okay, overstatement- he really wasn’t all that used to it yet) to his insides being used as a punching bag for the past couple of weeks- every time Vincent would rub his hand over his tummy, hoping to feel a sign of the life, the little fucker would take that as their queue to go for a nap.
Series: white cherry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 18





	little steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyGrinch1399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/gifts).



> i shared a writing meme over on my tumblr (@tumknights) for preggo stuff and baby asked for this so!!!

It had been a long night- and he was more relieved than ever to return home. He threw off his jacket when he came in through the door- letting in drop down into the pile in the hamper nearby, he’d take care of that later but right now he wanted to just go to sleep, his mate in his arms. Maybe a shower would have been nice, but that like his dirty jacket, could be dealt with in the morning. 

At least he wasn’t returning home splattered head to toe in blood. Mat had nearly had a heart attack the last time.

He stopped before going into the bedroom, a smile blooming on his face as he heard through the silence of the rest of the house, the soft sound of Mat singing. He knew that the other was usually a bit of a night owl- but with how late it was and how tired the past few weeks he had half expected to come home to find him snoring away, nest of a bed filled with his dirty laundry. 

Inhaling softly, the alpha peeked in through the crack of the ajar door. The lights were off, but through the bright lights keeping the streets lit up he could make out his Mat laying in bed, shirtless with the curve of his middle, rounded out with their child visible He could just barely make out the soft look in his eyes as he looked down to it, idly rubbing a hand on the flesh while he continued his quiet song. Vincent had told him before when they’d both sang along to the radio while in the car, that he was good at it (which Mat would always give him a weird little look for.) But hearing it now, a soft little lullaby for their soon to be child? It made his chest feel tight. God, they were going to be dads soon. 

He was snapped out of his sappy train of thought as he saw and heard his mate wince, ending his song abruptly. Concern welled up in his for a second but then his brain reminded him that it was probably at the harsh beating his insides were receiving. He threw his head back over the pillow and rubbed his hand over the curve of his middle. “Take it ya’ didn't like that one, huh.” Mat groaned

“She giving you trouble?” Vincent spoke out, finally pushing the door all the way open, leaning his weight against the wooden frame while Mat snapped his head up, startling at Vincent's surprise appearance. 

“Fucking creeping jesus, how long were you there?” He asked moving to sit up (albeit doing so with a groan from the effort of trying to heft the weight of his pregnant belly up), crossing his legs underneath his bump and staring at him with a huff. 

“Long enough.” Vincent smiled, stepping over to their bed. He sat down, taking his boots off and placing them in their spot just barely peeking out from underneath the bed’s metal frame. He leaned over and pulled the other man into his arms, relishing in his comforting scent. Mat wiggled in his arms, leaning up to plant a kiss on his lips. The smaller man’s hands wormed their way around Vincent, trying to pull himself in as close as he could to his mate.

Vincent happily returned the kiss, his own hands finding their familiar home on the sides of Mat’s stomach, thumbs gently brushing over the taut flesh. He could taste the lingering hint of  _ something _ sweet on the omega’s lip, but he couldn’t exactly place it. Not that he was complaining, he was relieved to see Mat’s appetite get better once his morning sickness finally stopped plaguing him, better than it had probably ever been in his life. He wasn’t gonna get mad at his cravings, anything but. Just thinking about it made press his lips even harder against the blondes. 

It was nice enough, until Mat winced once more and broke away from the kiss, eyes crunching shut and hand instantly retreating from Vincent’s back to his own middle. 

“Fuckin’ hell.” He grumbled, totally unaware of Vincent’s current predicament. While he had gotten used (okay, overstatement- he really wasn’t all that used to it yet) to his insides being used as a punching bag for the past couple of weeks- every time Vincent would rub his hand over his tummy, hoping to feel a sign of the life within whilst Mat complained, the little fucker would take that as their queue to go for a nap. 

The black haired man looked down at the space between them, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. 

“Did she just….?” He trailed off, unable to take his eyes away and shift his hands. Yet another kick from underneath the flesh and a nod from Mat left him grinning from ear to ear. Of course it wasn’t like there was no proof of the blooming life that the pair had made, the child Vincent had put in Mat- but to actually feel it in there? God. Vincent wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull his hands away. Mat himself couldn't help but smile, the wonder and excitement and just pure happiness radiating off the taller man was downright infectious. 

The blonde man exhaled through his nose, the love shining in his teal eyes. “Good, she can start beating you up now.” He snickered softly, pulling Vincent’s with his own smaller pair and moving them ever so slightly into the centre, where the baby kicked once more. God, the slight pain was worth it to see Vincent’s eyes somehow light up even more. 

After a few minutes of just that, the kicking calming down. Though Mat had a sneaking suspicion born from experience that it’d start up as soon as he nodded off to sleep- if his Alpha was so excited about their baby moving about why couldn’t he be the one to deal with it, he futilely wondered. Vincent himself kept his hands there “Think he’s done. So much for him being shy, eh?” He joked, because everytime before that Vincent missed it, he’d try reassuring the taller man that maybe the baby was just shy or something. (Something the kid certainly wouldn’t have inherited from Mat himself, that was for sure.)

“God, I love you.” He softly uttered. “Both of you.” He pressed another kiss to Mat’s lips and bent down, giving the bump a little smooch of its own. 

That night, as the pair lay with Mat’s back near enough glued to Vincent’s front, the alpha couldn’t move his hands away from where he had felt the movement earlier, even as he himself drifted off. 


End file.
